Tom Swoon
Tom Swoon (formerly known as Pixel Cheese), was born June 6th 1993 in the small city of Goleniow in Poland. His interest in music started at a very young age; Tom was fascinated by rock music and started his very own rock band together with a group of friends when he was just 14. Jamming on the guitar was a daily escape and only fuelled his passion further. At the age of 17, he discovered electronic dance music and was inspired by artists such as Deadmau5 and Daft Punk.Over the next few years, Tom taught himself the art of DJing, gradually improving through constant practice and flexinghis mixing skills at a local club between school and at weekends. Once he had perfected these DJ skills, he saved up his earnings and bought a proper DJ setup, transforming himself from a bedroom DJ into an artist with an unrivalled drive for music production.Within 6 months Tom had created his first bootlegs and unofficial remixes in his makeshift studio. These quickly received solid support from respected artists such as Nervo, Gareth Emery and Laidback Luke. His bootleg of David Guetta & Avicii vs. Laidback Luke – Till Sunshine, which was released under his moniker Pixel Cheese, topped over 15 million views on YouTube and instantly became one of the most successful bootlegs ever produced to date.Following this success, at the end of 2011, his first official remix of Gareth Emery’s single “Tokyo” was released on Garuda and immediately climbed into Beatport’s Top 100 chart. This remix was followed by two other successful remixes for Steve Aoki and Kaskade, two of the pillars of modern electronic dance music. Tom was now on a journey towards his first single release and in March 2012, his debut track “Elva” went out on Ultra Records. “Elva” received support from the likes of Tiësto and kick-started Tom’s career, which was followed by his first European tour.Two month’s later Tom remixed “Nervo’s - You’re Gonna Love Again” on EMI, his last release under the alias Pixel Cheese. From this moment onwards Tom Swoon embarked on a sensational rollercoaster of a year, releasing his second single “Who We Are” feat. Miss Palmer and more A- list remixes for Alex Gaudino, Flo Rida, Jennifer Lopez, Ellie Goulding, Drumsound & Bassline Smith and Topher Jones. Securing over twenty tour dates in his debut year to compliment his original releases and remixes, Tom Swoon ended the year warming up for Avicii on his concert tour and on a tour of India with Steve Aoki.Nominated by Nervo as their ‘Breakthrough Artist DJ for 2012’, and voted as the “Polish Breakthrough DJ of the Year” by FTB Poland, Tom was also mentioned in both MixMag and Billboard magazine as their ‘Artist to Watch’ for 2013.T he year to come would live up to its billing, with his remix of “Bloody Beetroots - Chronicles Of A Fallen Love” demonstrating the reason for such acclaim. This remix instantly became a dance floor favourite and was supported by the likes of David Guetta, Avicii, Arty, T homas Gold, Steve Angello and many others. A string of high profile remixes for Dido, Steve Aoki, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, Flo Rida, Tara McDonald, Paul Oakenfold and Gareth Emery followed over the next 12 weeks giving Tom the much deserved credibility in the scene.T he much awaited collaboration with Amba Shepherd titled “Not Too Late” followed with an interesting remix package by Bassnectar & Patrick Reza, Maor Levi, Sebjak and Josef Belani. “Not Too Late” also premiered Tom’s first official music video, which was shot and produced in Tokyo, Japan. The success of the single continued with the music video being premiered on music channel MTV US and a strong presence in the dance charts leading into the summer.Having successfully become the remixer of choice with his new fresh-sounding remixes and his big room approach, Tom was called in for another set of remixes for Nervo, Sultan & Ned Shepard’s single “Army” and Benny Benassi’s collaboration with John Legend called “Dance The Pain Away”. In between such work Tom’s second single of the year “Wings”, was released in July and received massive support from a variety of dance music icons with the remix by Myon & Shane 54 topping the Beatport trance chart at the number 1 position for several weeks.In the third quarter of 2013, Tom Swoon released another great collaboration titled “Rollercoaster”, an instrumental inspired by his fast paced rise to EDM stardom, together with rising star, Josef Belani. On a non-stop mission to deliver the very best, Tom Swoon made headlines in the world press with his remix for one of the most successful rock bands of all-time; Linkin Park. T his track was included in Linkin Park’s album “Recharged” which was released worldwide on October 29th.Come December 2013, Tom Swoon launched his very own weekly radio show and podcast. LIFT OFF Radio is broadcast on several international FM/Digital radio stations including Radio FG Mexico and Poland’s no.1 radio station, RMF Maxx, giving his fans their weekly dose of music, as well as through iTunes and Soundcloud.At the tail end of 2013, Tom Swoon released his chart topping “Synchronize”, a collaboration with Paris Blohm and Hadouken!. Whilst gathering major pre-release support from Martin Garrix, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, Dyro, W&W, Dubvision, Max Vangeli, MYNC, Deniz Koyu and many others, it also hit the #12 position on Beatport progressive charts and hovered for over a month on the top #20, clearly outlining Tom’s achievements and the increased demand for new music by his ever-growing fan base.2013 was an incredible year for Tom Swoon, with a strong array of remixes and an ever growing presence in the top chart positions with his singles and collaborations. This was strengthened by a full tour diary comprising of over 60 shows and including headline shows at Creamfields Festival, Sunrise Festival and Ushuaia Ibiza, whilst maintaining a constant presence on the club circuit with the likes of New City Gas, Ministry Of Sound, Pacha NYC, Gatecrasher and Avalon requiring his services.2014 is set to be another stratospheric year for Tom Swoon with more shows, more releases and even more big name collaborations. His achievements of the past few years show that this is an artist that is definitely worth watching. Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Polish Producer Category:Polish DJ